FAQ du postulant Désian
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Dur, dur, d'être un Désian. Surtout quand on est un petit nouveau et qu'on ne comprend rien au fonctionnement de l'organisation à laquelle on appartient. Heureusement, Kratos est là pour répondre à toutes sortes de questions !


Auteur : Natanael. Qui n'a toujours pas honte. Je vous assure. Mais ça devrait venir.

Disclaimer : Si Namco m'appartenait, il y aurait longtemps que les personnages de Tales of Symphonia aurait immigré chez Square Enix…

Spoiler : Plus ou moins… Enfin, plutôt plus que moins, d'ailleurs.

Warning : Bon ben, vous connaissez la musique, maintenant. Délire, donc pas sérieux, donc persos OOC…

Résumé : Dur, dur, d'être un Désian. Surtout quand on est un petit nouveau et qu'on ne comprend rien au fonctionnement de l'organisation à laquelle on appartient. Heureusement, Kratos est là pour répondre à toutes sortes de questions !

OoOoOoOoO

**La F.A.Q. du postulant Désian**

OoOoOoOoO

_Depuis qu'il a été nommé Responsable des Ressources Demi-Elfes (bah oui, n'oublions pas que Mithos n'aime pas les Humains), Kratos doit assumer une charge de travail plutôt… assommante, parmi laquelle lui revient la noble tâche de répondre à toutes les questions des nouvelles recrues engagées chez les Désians. Il va sans dire que, dans ce métier, on en voit souvent des vertes et des pas mûres. Et, parfois, quand on voit la tête de certaines questions, on peut légitimement se demander : mais où vont-ils chercher tout ça ?_

OoOoO

**« J'ai entendu dire que, quand on s'engage chez les Désians, on est affecté à une ferme Humaine selon nos affinités et centres d'intérêt. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »**

Bien sûr.

Si tu aimes les jolies petites bêbêtes et que tu es bénévole à la SPA, on t'enverra dans la ferme de Rodyle pour que tu l'aide à soigner ses animaux de compagnie à écailles.

Mais si tu préfères les salles de musculation, les cicatrices tribales et la thalassothérapie, tu peux toujours demander ta mutation pour la ferme désiane de Palmacosta.

Et si tu es un utopiste à la manque qui s'est planté de camp mais qui veut se battre pour la reconnaissance sociale des Demi-Elfes, la ferme de Forcystus te tend les bras !

Même si tu es un scientifique complètement barjo ou un psychopathe en puissance, nous avons ce qu'il te faut. Kvar se fera un plaisir de t'accueillir dans ses rangs.

OoOoO

**« On m'a dit que vous aviez un super système d'illusions et de réalité virtuelle à Welgaïa ! C'est génial pour s'entraîner ! C'est où ? »**

C'est partout, dès que tu poses le pied sur l'emblème de Derris.

Et avec un peu de chance, tu croiseras un Yggdrasill virtuel avec une superbe Epée Eternelle virtuelle. Là, tu pourras lui agiter ton fouet virtuel sous le nez en lui balançant deux-trois insultes virtuelles et engager un bon combat bien virtuel, avec plein de coups d'épée virtuels, de sorts virtuels et tout le tralala.

Et si après ça sens le cramé et tu te trouves un peu vidé, c'est normal : t'as juste le cerveau qui flambe et les tripes à l'air…

OoOoO

**« C'est difficile, le concours d'admission chez les Désians ? »**

Tu peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point.

Déjà, les questions ne sont posées qu'en Langue des Anges, donc il te faudra prendre des cours linguistiques intensif pour pouvoir les comprendre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : nous avons d'excellents dictionnaires Langue des Anges/Langage courant et Langage courant/Langue des Anges pour 2 000 000 galds seulement. Et ce sont les seuls disponibles.

Ensuite, tu passeras pour un abruti si tu n'es pas capable de répondre à des trucs de folie genre : "Quelle est la couleur de la tenue blanche du seigneur Yggdrasill ?", "Les racines carrées le sont-elles vraiment ?" ou "Quelle est la nationalité des Chinois Russes de Tchécoslovaquie ?"

Franchement, où t'as vu qu'on recrutait sur concours, toi ?

OoOoO

**« Il paraît que chez vous, les filles se promènent en maillot de bain et cuissardes tout la journée. Je signe où pour m'engager ? »**

Non, ça, c'est seulement Pronyma parce que Kvar a brûlé l'intégralité de sa garde-robe une fois où nous étions tous partis en congés payés à Altamira.

Et Zelos, te fatigue pas : on t'a reconnu…

OoOoO

**« J'ai critiqué le Cruxis un soir que j'étais bourré dans un bar. Est-ce que je risque quelque chose ? »**

Tu es foutu.

Pronyma va enquêter sur toi et tes proches, Magnius va venir te chercher chez toi à trois heures du matin et Forcystus va mettre ton village natal à feu et à sang. On t'enverra dans le laboratoire de la ferme Humaine de Luin où Kvar et Rodyle feront des expériences tordues sur ton hamster et ton poisson rouge pendant que tu subiras soixante-douze heures de torture en regardant l'intégrale de Pokémon. Après, on te pendra, on laissera ton cadavre pourrir sur la Grand-Place de Palmacosta et on te retiendra une demi-journée de salaire.

…Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment qu'on a que ça à faire ? Surveiller des bars ?

OoOoOoOoO

…Oui, je sais, ça vole pas haut. Mais je vous avais prévenues ! Pendant les périodes d'examen et de révisions, Nat n'est pas fichue de réfléchir correctement et de poster un truc potable.

Je pense rajouter d'autres questions plus tard si ça intéresse quelqu'un, faudra juste que j'en trouve des sympas. Si jamais vous avez une idée de question ou autre, n'hésitez pas à proposer, je suis preneuse ! =D

Bonne journée !


End file.
